


Betrogen?

by hello33willoTheWisp845



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello33willoTheWisp845/pseuds/hello33willoTheWisp845
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root hatte alles so satt. New York, ihre Freunde, die Maschine und vor allem Sameen, ihre Frau. Sameen hatte sie betrogen mit einem Mann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrogen?

Root hatte alles so satt. New York, ihre Freunde, die Maschine und vor allem Sameen, ihre Frau. Sameen hatte sie betrogen mit einem Mann. Alle hatten es gewusst, nur sie hatte es nicht mitbekommen. Erst nachdem sie diesen Briefumschlag, mit den vielen pikanten Foto´s von Sameen und diesen Kerl, in der Hand gehalten hatte, da wurde es ihr klar. All die kleinen Veränderungen an Sameen, die ihr erst jetzt immer bewusster wurden. 

Root packte schnell eine kleine Tasche, mit einigen ihrer Sachen zusammen und zog ihre Motorradsachen an. Auf den Weg zur Haustür schnappte sie sich noch einen Ausweis, ihr war egal, wer sie gleich sein würde. Ihr Laptop schob sie in ihre Tasche und ihr Handy warf sie achtlos in die Ecke. Ihr Cholea Implantat stellte sie aus. Sie wollte jetzt nicht, die Maschine, die schon die ganze Zeit auf sie eingeredet hatte, hören. 

Sie wollte nur so schnell wie es ging die Stadt verlassen und alles hinter sich lassen. 

Sie fühlte sich zu tiefst verletzt, gedemütigt und betrogen, und sie wusste, sollte Sameen oder irgendeiner ihrer sogenannten Freunde ihr in diesen Zustand begegnen, würde sie sie töten, weil alle sie belogen und betrogen hatten. 

Root setzte sich auf ihr Bike und verließ die Stadt.

Während dessen gab die Maschine Harold Bescheid, dass mit Root etwas nicht stimmte. Das sie jeden Kontakt zu ihr verloren hatte, sowohl Sichtkontakt also auch über das Analoge Interface System.

Harold war zutiefst beunruhigt. Ms. Shaw konnte er leider nicht anrufen, um nachzufragen was los sei, da sie gerade eine wichtige Nummer beschützen musste. 

Erst 2 Tage später bemerkte Sameen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Verdammt Harold was ist los? Wo ist Root? Als ich eben nach Hause kam, war unsere Wohnung verwüstet und Root kann ich nicht finden. Sie geht nicht an ihr Handy. Also was ist passiert?“ kam Sameen polternd in die U-Bahnstation.

„Ms. Shaw, da sind sie ja endlich. Vor 2 Tagen hat die Maschine mich darüber informiert dass mit Root etwas nicht stimmt. Seitdem kann die Maschine keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihr aufnehmen“ Harold sah besorgt aus. 

„Wurde sie entführt?“ fragte Sameen besorgt.

„Nein, die Maschine konnte nur sagen, das Root freiwillig jeden Kontakt zu ihr abgebrochen hat und New York in einer sehr schlechten Stimmung mit ihren Bike verlassen hat. Offensichtlich durch die Schattenkarte. Seitdem ist sie verschwunden.“

Sameen setzte sich neben Harold völlig fassungslos.

„Ich werde nach Hause fahren und schauen, ob ich im Chaos irgendwelche Hinweise bekomme was passiert ist.“ sagte Sameen und stand steif auf.

Zu Hause fand sie Root´s Handy in einer Ecke. Kein Wunder das man sie nicht erreichen konnte. In Root´s Kleiderschrank und ihrer Kommode entdeckte sie, das mehrere Kleidungsstücke fehlten. 

Während sie das Chaos in der Wohnung aufräumte, bekam sie einen Eindruck, wie wütend und aufgebracht Root in ihrer Zerstörungswut gewesen sein musste. Alles war zerstört, kaputt oder zerschlagen, was wohl Root in den Weg gekommen war.

Doch es gab keine Hinweise darauf, was sie so wütend gemacht hatte.

Sameen war frustriert und auch besorgt. Erschöpft setzte sie sich auf das Sofa und legte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände. Was war bloß passiert? Sameen konnte es einfach nicht begreifen. 

Als sie die Sofakissen wieder richtig anordnete fiel ihr Blick auf etwas, was zwischen den Sofakissen steckte. Sie zog es heraus und wurde auf einmal blass. Ihr Mage drehte sich um und ihr Herz fing heftig an zu Pochen. 

Es war ein Foto, wo sie nackt mit einem Mann gerade Sex hatte. Sie keuchte und versuchte vergeblich Luft zu bekommen. Erst nach mehrmaligem Versuch, gelang es ihr. Sie musste sich setzten und das erst mal verdauen. Offensichtlich war es das, was Root so wütend gemacht hatte.  
Sameen stöhnte laut auf und brach in Tränen aus. Erst nach einer Weile hatte sie sich soweit beruhigt, dass sie Harold anrufen konnte. 

„Ich weiß jetzt warum Root verschwunden ist. Ich habe ein Foto gefunden, wo ich mit einen Mann drauf bin und wir Sex haben.“ erzählte Sameen mit rauer Stimme.

Harold stöhnte laut auf „Was? Sie haben Root betrogen?“ fragte er Sameen aufgebracht.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Es ist ein altes Foto, das war lange bevor Root und ich zusammen gekommen sind. Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, wo und wie das Foto aufgetaucht ist. Ich wusste nicht mal, dass es existiert. Ich muss Root unbedingt finden und ihr alles erklären. Haben sie eine Idee, wie wir das hinbekommen könnten?“

„Nein, leider nicht. Ich werde mit der Maschine sprechen, vielleicht gibt es ja eine Möglichkeit. Nur ich denke, wenn Root nicht gefunden werden will, haben wir kaum eine Chance sie zu finden.“

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich hoffe sie meldet sich, sobald ihre Wut verraucht ist“ sagte Sameen hoffnungsvoll.

„Rechnen Sie lieber nicht damit.“ sagte Harold und legte auf.

Kurze Zeit später rief Harold sie aufgeregt zurück. „Ms. Shaw, mir ist da was eingefallen. Root ist mit ihren Bike unterwegs oder?“ 

„Ja, ist sie“ sagte Sameen interessiert.

„Nun, wenn Root noch das Bike fährt, dann könnten wir es als gestohlen melden und eine Personenbeschreibung raus geben. Dann würde Sie verhaftet werden und wir wüssten wo sie ist.“ Sagte Harold aufgeregt.

„Das ist ein guter Plan Harold. Könnten Sie das bitte übernehmen?“

„Ja, sicher, ich bin schon dabei. Keine Sorgen, wir finden Root.“

Zwei Tage später erhielten sie endlich einen Anruf. Man hatte das Bike und die Fahrerin gefunden und sichergestellt. Sameen machte sich sofort auf den Weg. 

Root war ziemlich weit gekommen, als man sie verhaftet hatte. Sie war stinksauer auf Harold, da es ganz offensichtlich sein Werk war, das sie jetzt in einer Untersuchungshaftzelle fest saß. Sie würde ihn den Hals umdrehen, wenn er ihr unter die Augen kam. 

Mit Sameen hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Ausgerechnet Sameen.

Sie drehte sich zu Wand, sie wollte Sie nicht sehen und sie wollte auch nicht, das Sameen sah, das Tränen aus ihren Augen kullerten. 

„Babe, ich habe das Foto gefunden und ich kann mir denken, das du stinksauer auf mich bist. Aber bitte glaub mir, ich habe dich nie betrogen. Das Foto ist alt und es passierte, bevor ich dich kennen lernte. Ich wusste nicht mal das es existiert.“

„Und das soll ich dir jetzt glauben?“ fragte Root mit zittriger Stimme wütend.

„Ja, natürlich! Ich liebe dich und du weißt, dass ich nur für dich so empfinden kann und ich würde dich niemals so sehr verletzten wollen. Komm, sieh mich wenigsten an und lass uns darüber reden. Okay?“ flehte Sameen sie an.

„Gott Sameen, es tat verdammt weh dich mit einen Kerl im Bett zu sehen.“

Es zerbrach Sameen das Herz, Root so leiden zu sehen. Sie zog das Foto heraus und versuchte es noch mal „Sieh mal, auf den Foto bin ich recht gut zu sehen, aber nicht die Narben, die ich habe, seit wir uns kennen. Hier oben fehlt die Narbe von der Schussverletzung letztes Jahr und hier unten die Narbe von der Messerstichwunde.“ 

Sie zeigte es Root, die sich endlich zu ihr gedreht hatte.

„Das Foto ist alt. Bitte glaub mir, ja?“

Root sah sich das Bild genauer an und musste zugeben das Sameen Recht hatte. Sie blinzelte ihre Tränen weg. „Sameen, es tut mir leid. Ich … ich..“ 

„Babe, alles Gut, hätte ich so ein Foto von dir gesehen, wäre ich auch ausgerastet. Aber ich wäre nicht weggelaufen, sondern hätte dich zu Rede gestellt. Weglaufen ist nicht cool! Du hast mir eine Heidenangst eingejagt. Mach sowas nie mehr, okay?“

Root sah beschämt zu Boden und sagte leise „Okay“

„Gott, was hast du mit deinen Haaren gemacht?“ fragte Sameen aufgebracht.

„Ich war beim Friseur und hab es kürzen lassen. Gefällt es Dir nicht?“ fragte Root besorgt.

Doch, ja, es gefiel Sameen. Root´s Haare waren zwar jetzt nur noch halb so lang, wie vorher, aber es umrahmte Root´s Gesicht perfekt und ließ sie hin reizend aussehen. 

„Ich finde deine neue Frisur toll, aber wieso hast du dir die Haare schneiden lassen?“

Verlegen schaute Root zu Boden, als sie leise antwortete „Ich fühlte mich nicht mehr schön und attraktiv. Immerhin dachte ich, das du mich mit einen Mann betrügst“

„Gott Babe“ Sameen verdrehte ihre Augen „Du bist die attraktivste Frau auf dieser Welt, die ich kenne. Die Männer drehen sich auf der Straße reihenweise nach Dir um und jede hetero Frau, würde sofort lesbisch werden, wenn du sie anlächelst. Aber wie ich dich kenne, bekommst du das nicht mal mit, weil du nur Augen für mich und deinen Laptop hast. Du bist so ein Nerd. Ehrlich, ich bin die meiste Zeit eifersüchtig, sobald Dich jemand ansieht und dich in Gedanken auszieht. Und was machst Du? Du läufst einfach weg und lässt Dir die Haare abschneiden!!!“ Sameen schüttelte ihren Kopf, weil das zu schräg für sie war.

„Wir müssen unbedingt mal über Vertrauen und Selbstvertrauen reden, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind.“ sagte Sameen zu Root.

Dann zog sie Root in ihre Arme und küsste sie sanft. Sie war so froh, Root wieder zu haben. 

Ende


End file.
